marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Champions (Earth-616)
| Status = Active | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Champions Mobile Bunker, 616 Hickory Branch Lane, Cherrydale, Arlington, Virginia; formerly Olympus Group Secret HQ ATX001, Texas | TeamLeaders = Ms. Marvel; formerly Viv | CurrentMembers = Bombshell, Brawn, Dust, Falcon, Ironheart, The Locust, Ms. Marvel, Nova, Patriot, Pinpoint, Power Man, Snowguard, Spider-Man, Wasp Reinforcement Roster: Cloud 9, Honey Badger, Moon Girl, Prodigy, Red Dagger, Silk | FormerMembers = Cyclops | Allies = Alpha Flight, Avengers, Gwenpool, Hummingbird, Maddy Cho, New Crystalium, Red Room, Sparky, Spider-Gwen, Swamp Queen Alliance, Underground, Viv 2.0, X-Men | Enemies = Blackheart, Disir, Draugr, Fangs of the Serpent, Fly, Freelancers, Gemini Bank Corporation, Mr. Gloom, Hela, High Evolutionary, Hydra, Kaldera, Master of Weirdworld, Mephisto, Modred, Nova Corps, Pagliacci, Psycho-Man, Rock Trolls, Scorpia, "Mr. Tablet," Ultron, Warbringer, Zzzax | Origin = A group of young heroes who banded together after the second superhuman Civil War disillusioned by their elders such as the Avengers | CustomLabel = Slogan | Custom = "Go for Champions!" | PlaceOfFormation = George Washington Bridge, New York City, New York | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Mark Waid; Humberto Ramos | First = Champions Vol 2 1 | Last = | Quotation = We see it all around us more and more every day -- people with power punching down. Taking lives when they don't have to. Meeting unarmed perps, even unarmed kids, with lethal firepower. That's the world we're inheriting, where violence does all the talking. But we can be better than that. We have to start enforcing justice without unjust force. What happened here today was sickening. And stuff as bad -- worse --''' happens '''every day in this world. The strong abuse the weak --''' who have to worry more '''all the time about who they can trust and who they can't. You want that to change? Us, too. We're in a war for a better tomorrow. Join us. Help us to not take the easy road, and I promise we'll fight every fight they can throw at us. Help us win the hard way -- the right way -- not with hate, not with retribution, but with wisdom and hope. Help us become champions. | Speaker = Ms. Marvel | QuoteSource = Champions Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Origin The Champions were formed following the departure of Ms. Marvel, Spider-Man and Nova from the Avengers, when the trio became disillusioned by the behavior of their elders, specially in regards to the second superhuman Civil War. The young heroes desired to rectify the state of distrust by the people towards superheroes in general, and soon recruited other teenagers with similar ideals, the new Hulk, and Vivian ("Viv" for short), daughter of the Vision. Early Missions Their first joint mission consisted of saving a group of girls being trafficked by Pagliacci in nearby Maryland. Having succeeded and caught the attention of the bystanders, the young heroes revealed themselves to the public, with Ms. Marvel proclaiming their team's objective of fostering a better tomorrow through hope and wisdom rather than unjust force. Her speech from Baltimore became viral on the internet, and the team were soon dubbed the "Champions" in social media. One of the people encouraged by Ms. Marvel's words was the time-displaced Cyclops, who was admitted into the Champions' ranks after requesting to join them. Courtesy of Amadeus' new vehicle, they next traveled to Lasibad, Sharzhad where they secretly helped a group of young women, led by Amal, rout a faction of militant fundamentalists seeking to oppress them; however, they were shot out of the sky when they attempted to leave. After landing in the water, the Champions started to head towards a piece of land that Viv saw, with Hulk and Cyclops moving the ship. They got to the area where Viv saw, but instead of land they saw an Atlantean craft and were taken by their forces. They worked together to defeat the Atlanteans and left. But somewhere else, they inspired another hero: Gwenpool. Sometime after their Atlantean encounter, Sam Alexander met up with Amadeus Cho to verify that Richard Rider was who he said he was and that he had actually returned from the dead. Amadeus confirmed this, and the other Champions arrived to meet the recently resurrected hero. They informed Rich of what had been happening, with discussion ranging from the recent Civil War, the Vision's family, Past Cyclops coming to the future, and Ms. Marvel's, Spider-Man's, and Nova's tenures as Avengers. Rich told them he was previously in the New Warriors, but then he started seeing them as corpses, and because of this, he left Cho's Meat Wagon, with Sam right behind him and Ms. Marvel wondering if it was because she'd made fun of the New Warriors. Standing Against Hate Sometime later in Daly County, the Champions assisted the Police Department with saving some citizens from a burning mosque, over the very vocal disapproval of Sheriff Studdard, the county's recently elected law enforcement official. He initially accused Scott of starting the fire, but the Champions defended Cyclops and started to list off numerous complaints leveled against the Sheriff on social media. When Viv uncovered the remnants of a bomb that came from the police station, Studdard branded them criminals. Meanwhile, Nova saw a figure off in the distance taking something and moved to intercept, discovering Gwenpool, who told Sam to leave the area. Suddenly, there was an explosion, which destroyed a nearby police cruiser, and was taken as a cue for the team and Gwenpool to flee the scene. Gwen later tried to defend her actions, and Viv agreed she was right, though it wasn't poison in the air, rather it was hate. Later that night, the Champions stopped more hate crimes and decided their best action was to confront Deputy Sims regarding his failure to stand up to Sheriff Studdard. Sims promised the teens that Studdard would be prosecuted, but not until after things had cooled down due to his overwhelming popularity with their constituents. The team retreated to the roof, where they tried to concoct a plan, but none of them worked without them punching down against unpowered citizens, something they now refused to take part in. After Studdard dressed down Sims for having allowed the Champions to stay in Daly County, the Deputy changed his mind and addressed the voters concerning the reality that it was the Sheriff who had been facilitating the recent wave of xenophobic violence towards minorities. Annoyed that it wasn't secretly a plot by some well known villain after all, Gwenpool promptly left. Monsters Unleashed When the Champions learn of an incident involving Roxxon Oil and the Angeles National Forest, they gathered in California to investigate, but instead ran into a team of other super-powered people, the Freelancers, a group of mercenaries whose mission was to burn down the forest in order to frame the protesters and secure the site for construction of a pipeline. The two teams tried to reason with each other, but when one of the members, Cursed Cass, had in fact been instructed to set off a bomb, and a brawl between the two teams ensued. Cyclops notices that Hotness, who has pyrokinetic abilities, was missing, so Spider-Man and Nova went to find him. They discovered Hotness in the woods but were almost immediately confronted by a massive Leviathon. Ms. Marvel asked if the monster was with the Freelancers, but they responded that it wasn't, so she and Viv rushed the civilians to a nearby bus in hopes of spiriting them away from the battle as the others dealt with the new threat. Unfortunately a second member of the Leviathon Tide blocked the road, forcing Kamala face it alone. Meanwhile, the Freelancers and the rest of the Champions killed the first monster and arrived to aid Ms. Marvel, who nearly died facing the second Leviathon, though Viv restarted her heart to revive her. A third monster was then detected heading for Los Angeles, and the Champions left to handle with it. Inhumans vs. X-Men After Mosaic temporarily possessed Cyclops, he and Forge convinced a group of NuHumans, including his teammate Ms. Marvel, to switch sides and aid the Mutants in their quest to remove the Terrigen Mist from the Earth's atmosphere. Misunderstanding this new alliance, and seeing Scott with the enemy, Emma Frost promptly attacked him, forcing Kamala to spring to his defense. Freelancers When the team realized that they have gone global with people using their logo for good things like beach-cleaning and recycling, self-defense classes, and helping build houses, they went to celebrate by playing paintball against each other, with Ms. Marvel, Viv, and Cyclops on one team and Nova, Spider-Man, and Hulk on another with their powers intact. Nova and his team won thanks to a technicality, but they and the rest of the Champions were quickly shot with paintballs by Viv's father: the Vision. Meanwhile, the Gemini Bank Corporation had hired the Freelancers, who tricked a couple of homeless men to say that it was the Champions who attacked them in Brentwood. The Champions encountered them again as they were forcibly evicting people from their homes in Minneapolis, and a confrontation ensued, which only lasted until Panic used her fear-inducing powers against Ms. Marvel to confront her with her worst fear; this only earned Panic a well-deserved beatdown, as the thing Ms. Marvel feared the most was losing everything the Champions had worked to build. Seeing themselves now on the losing side, the Freelancers called off the fight and agreed to come clean about their attack on the homeless people, but soon after Might revealed that the Champions logo had been trademarked as a brand name, as another move by the Freelancers' employers to discredit the team. Disheartened with the team now being viewed at large as sellouts, Ms. Marvel thought of quitting, and the team members were left adrift, but Nova recorded a video of himself burning Champions-branded merchandise and urging the people who truly believed in the Champions to do the same, recovering their spirit. Secret Empire When Hydra assumed control of the United States of America, the Champions responded to Iron Man's distress call to protect Washington, D.C. alongside other American superheroes, all of whom were soundly defeated when Captain America wielded Mjolnir. Under advice from Spider-Man, the Champions retreated, ultimately regrouping at Olympus Group Secret HQ ATX001 after becoming separated from Ms. Marvel. They then raided an Inhumans interment camp known as Camp Echo-1 in New Mexico in an attempt to find their missing teammate, but to no avail. Amadeus, Viv, and Miles eventually joined the Underground where they associated with Ironheart, Wasp, Falcon, and Patriot, as Kamala had gone into hiding, Scott was with the X-Men in New Tian, and Sam was trapped beyond the Planetary Defense Shield in Earth Orbit. After Hydra leveled Las Vegas, Black Widow set out to assassinate Captain America. Spider-Man joined her, having decided to stop running away from his supposed destiny to kill Captain America, as prophesied by the Inhuman precog Ulysses Cain. The remaining Champions, alongside Joaquín, Nadia and Riri, followed him to offer their support, thus joining Black Widow's Red Room. The teenagers were eventually captured by Hydra after Widow's assassination attempt failed and resulted in her death. Spider-Man almost killed Captain America, but Wasp convinced him not to, since they had learned Black Widow tried to kill Rogers herself prevent Miles from becoming a killer. The teenagers were subsequently arrested. When a contingent of superheroes launched a desperate attack on Hydra, Hydra allies Taskmaster and Black Ant decided to switch sides in light of Hydra's eventual defeat, and freed the Red Room from their cell to be in the heroes' good graces. The Champions were reunited during the final battle, which saw the return of the real Captain America and fall of Hydra. Worlds Collide A short time following Hydra's fall, the Champions saw themselves forced into an uneasy alliance with the Avengers when the High Evolutionary attempted to cause the collision between the Earth and his Counter-Earth. During the adventure, Viv was captured by the High Evolutionary's forces, and transformed into a real human with no powers. Viv seemingly sacrificed herself to operate the device that controlled the Counter-Earth's rotational-frequency, causing the planet to harmlessly phase through the Earth instead. While Viv was actually trapped on another plane of existence, she was believed dead. In an attempt to cope with her death, Vision built a second Viv; however, Viv eventually found her way home, leading to the co-existence between Viv and her synthetic counterpart. Taking into account Viv's feelings, the Champions refrained from welcoming Viv's twin into the team. They instead decided to recruit more manpower to compensate for their diminished ranks. They invited Ironheart, Patriot, Falcon, and burgeoning new hero Red Locust, whom Viv had encountered months earlier. Viv rejoined the Champions' rank after her twin sister went haywire and she was forced to kill her in self-defense. The Vision and Wasp managed to repair the body, and since they couldn't bring back her mind, Viv transferred his consciousness to the synthetic body as a way to both regain her powers and ensure her sister lived on through herself. Soon after, due to a call to arms from his original team, the X-Men, Cyclops was forced to take Ms. Marvel aside and tell her he must leave the Champions. She reluctantly let him go, as he left telling her that her ideals, the ideals of the Champions, were good. Northern Lights After a near botched attempt between Spider-Man and Nova in catching Fly and Scorpia, the two were called in by Ms. Marvel. To their surprise, with help of new Champion recruits Ironheart and the new Wasp, the former having supplied the blueprints, the others had created the C.M.B.: the Champions Mobile Bunker. Each of the current Champions had a private room in the bunker, with the exception of Spider-Man and Nova, due to Amadeus neglecting to add a bathroom to the plans. Planning ahead, the Champions revealed they were now plugged into worldwide news feeds in the Bunker's command center, and the team discovered that one of G.I.R.L.'s recording beacons, built to track global warming, had strangely gone offline, and Wasp suggested that the team check it out. The decision was unanimous, and the Champions set out. In the interim, Riri felt out of place being on a team and this led her to have a sort of heart to heart with Viv, who explained her lack of feelings in general; however, Viv managed to convince Riri that the entire team was weird, and there was nothing wrong with that. The team traveled to Nunavut in Northern Canada, where they found something unbelievable: machines were repairing the ice. They tried to go closer, but were soon approached by small, bug-like machines. Viv noticed that they were scanning the Bunker, so she and Ironheart flew out to investigate. Despite the Champion's desire to settle the matter peacefully, the machines scanned Ironheart's armor, and mistook her for Iron Man, so they declared her a high threat target, and prepared to attack. The Champions struggled with the machines immensely, with Nova eradicating many of them with a massive blast; however, with the boy exhausted after the blast, one of the survivors blasted him through his chest. Nova, in shock, and delirious after having just been shot, woozily attempted to fly for a hospital. He soon lost consciousness, and fell into the water. Viv herself was forced to leave the others to rescue him. The Champions, furious and out of sync, destroyed more of the bots, before they were found by the owner and creator of the attacking machines: Master of the World. The Master demanded to know what happened, before noticing Nova's injuries, and volunteering his services in fixing him. Viv, who knew they have no choice, agreed when the Master allowed her to watch as the machines fixed her friend. The other Champions furiously demanded information on the Master's goals. He then revealed that he was repairing the ice to halt global warming. He then invited the Champions inside to see his work. After seeing the facility, and gaining Eshu's assurance that this wasn't a world takeover plot, the Champions agreed to leave the issue alone for the time being; however, they found that the locals were not happy with the situation, and a boy in the crowd informed the Champions of a friend of his going missing the previous night, and she never returned. The Master attempted to reason with the people, before being hit with a snowball. Momentarily furious, he calmed himself to keep pleasantries with the team; however, the Champions were made further suspicious. Ironheart and Spider-Man spoke of the Master's similarities to Doctor Doom's mannerism, and Spidey decided to sneak around the compound in stealth mode. Not long afterward, while the Champions were on their way to check on Nova, Alpha Flight arrived. The Master took advantage of the situation- dubbing the Champions his new "friends." The Master attempted to suggest that everyone calm down, as the teams argued, but he was ignored. Alpha Flight was set on arresting the Master, while the Champions refused to arrest him until they could clear up the situation. Tensions ran high, and Talisman attempted to simply put the Champions to sleep, but was knocked down by Ironheart, starting a massive brawl between the two teams, much to the Master's delight. Meanwhile, Spider-Man searched through the base, avoiding security, before he come across a horrific scene: power being drained from a glowing girl, shackled and unconscious. Miles freed her, before she began to glow brightly, setting off Miles' spider-sense. Outside, the fight was paused as everyone felt tremors of the magic energies, before a massive beast burst from the ground, with Spider-Man on its back. The teams agreed to a truce, and attempted to subdue the creature, which Miles confirmed was female, and that she was freaking out, but was not a bad person. The teams worked together, and Talisman dissipated the mystic energy to help, reverting the creature into a teenage girl. While being questioned about what happened to her, the girl, Amka, revealed that the Master had stripped Sila, the spirit of the land, and everyone present prepared to fight the evil man. In his escape, the Master destroyed the scaffolding, deciding that the world didn't deserve his genius. The Champions and Alpha Flight made amends, and then debated over whose team Amka will join, before they decided to let her choose. Amka came to grips with her new abilities, chose to be a hero, and joined the Champions with the love and support of her mother. Infinity Countdown Later, Nova, Ironheart, Viv, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, and Amka, now code-named Snowguard, gained knowledge of an assault on the Nova Corps. Discovering it was the Chitauri Empire, led by Warbringer, Nova's old foe, they took the Bunker into space, where they found that the Warbringer's goal was to attack Thanos, or rather, Thanos' Chitauri, to erase the shame of them serving the Mad Titan. Thanos allowed him to do as he wished, forcing the Champions to protect his army. Nova eventually realized that Thanos' army never moved, not even to defend themselves, and the team knocked out Warbringer, leaving his Chitauri without a leader, subsequently stopping the massacre. Thanos then annexed Warbringer's army into his own, and thanked the Champions for the show. Furious, Ironheart ignored the others, and charged at him, before being caught by the throat, and her armor was swiftly destroyed. Thanos let her be, and the team took Warbringer back to the Nova Corps; however, Commander Scott Adsit took Sam's helmet, as he was not officially recognized as a Nova, then teleported the team back to Earth, much to Sam's horror. Big Changes Amadeus, after a undisclosed period revealed that he had a new form after his recent antics, and had now renamed himself "Brawn." Riri, after her run in with Thanos, revealed her Mk 3 Armor, with a new design and color scheme; however, now depowered, Sam Alexander couldn't feel anything but rage at everything, especially the new changes to his friends, and stormed off to his room in the bunker. Meanwhile, Viv checked in with her father, Nadia, and Dr. Toni Ho, to see how her father was recovering after his run-in with the Hulk. Vision inquired about Snowguard, who, while Vision was nonoperational, Viv had allowed into their house, and helped her enroll at Alexander Hamilton High School. Vision kindly allowed Amka to stay with them, rewarding his daughter for her maturity. Soon, the Champions arrived to pick up their teammates, and Vision allows Viv to bring Sparky with her.; however upon leaving, Vision and Ho reveal that Vision was most likely dying, and might not have much time left. Despite knowing he could be rebuilt, he recognized that life was precious because it is finite, so he then chose to die if he would, to allow Viv to truly understand growing up, change, and humanity's beauty. The Champions headed for a village of Mbali to fix issues with the water and to get back on track with helping people. Ms. Marvel spoke to Sam, cheering him up a bit, but understanding how much he had lost. Meanwhile, Ultron-Minor-5768215 Unit, having stowed away during their mission to Chitauri Prime, continued to lurk aboard their ship, watching them. The Champions soon arrived in Tanzania, and quickly befriended the locals. They checked on the sick villagers, but before they can begin, the people offered them food to repaid the Champions for their time. To show respect, the team accepted. Snowguard followed Viv outside, and they discussed Viv's disengaged emotional core, forcing Viv to confront that she shut her core off because of her trauma regarding her mother, brother, and recently, her sister, and her inability to deal with it. Amka, though at first willing to listen to Viv vent, detected magic, and morphed into a wolf to check it out. Viv followed her through a marsh near the village, before finding a massive plant. Viv touched it to gain a sample, but the plant burned her. Incapable of phasing through it, the plant revealed itself as the Man-Thing. He wrapped vines around Viv, burning her further and knocking her out. Snowguard, fearing the worst, lost control, and became a large, werewolf-like creature with deer horns, before attacking the Man-Thing. Amka matched the Man-Thing for a moment, but began to fall under his strength. The other Champions saved her, narrowly, beating the Man-Thing, leaving a disheartened Sam sidelined; meanwhile, it was revealed that the Master of the World was tracking the Champions, and was secretly with them in Africa, having detected a great energy source from the area, a greater output than even Sila. Back with the team, the Champions tended to an unconscious Viv, as she had an internal struggle to deal with her choices, her trauma, her fear. During this time, the trapped Man-Thing detected the powerful, now unrepressed emotions from Viv, and broke free, busting past Brawn and Ironheart viciously. Viv and the Man-Thing made their way outside, where the Man-Thing offered, wordlessly, a passage to another world, creating a massive portal. Viv sought to take it, but her friends would not allow it, stopping her from going after the Man-Thing. In an effort to help, Sam launched himself forward, using the portal's pull, ramming into the Man-Thing, forcing it to release Viv. Nadia tried to save him by shrinking him, but she, Sam, and the Man-Thing were sucked into the portal, which disappeared after a huge blast. Champions of the Weirdworld The Champions contacted the friends and family of their teammates and they retrieved Spider-Man to help with getting them back. The magic users they knew could not be reached, leaving Snowguard to reach out Sila, who warned her that there may be a cost, before giving Amka the Siege Parallel. The team collectively agreed to go after Sam and Nadia, even after hearing the risks, and Snowguard opened a portal. Viv instructed Sparky to wait for a while, then to alert her father of the conversation if they weren't back before long. Upon landing in the new dimension, Ironheart found herself decked out in an knight's armor that was similar to her own outfit. She was soon attacked by Warrior-Rats, before being saved by Miles, who had no memory of himself or the team, only his life in Weirdworld, as the Shadow-Spider, and Riri as Lady Ironheart, a legendary warrior. Meanwhile, Brawn, now a orc know as Brawnhammer, was a slave for the King, and worked in the Forge as a blacksmith, making great weapons; however, the mines were assaulted by the Swamp Queen Alliance. Snowguard, now a brutal fighting, shape-shifting elf known as Snowgore, and the Man-Things attacked, taking Brawnhammer to meet her friend and comrade, Kamala, now in the guise of the Mystic Marvel. None of them noticed they were being watched by a small spy, who swiftly flew off and informed Mordred of their actions. At the castle, a Crystal Warrior named Stalax battled a masked opponent, and after a well-fought sword vs. axe battle, another voice advised the masked warrior after Stalax took his sword away. This results in the masked warrior using energy to convert Stalax into a crystal broadsword, and the masked warrior was reavealed to be Sam Alexander, who had been taken in as the Master of Weirdworld's son. It was revealed that Eshu had followed the Champions to Weirdworld, but after a battle with a Thunder & Lightning Dragon, found himself trapped, and his armor swiftly running out of energy. He retrieve a crystal he could tell would act as a conductor, and tracked down Nova on foot, finding he and Nadia in poor shape, Sam burning up with a fever. Nadia recognized Eshu somewhat, while Eshu noted that he fully recognized Nadia's voice. Suddenly, Sam woke up, his eyes glowing, and the crystal in Eshu's arms became active, greatly recharging his armor. He decided to help them, seeing a potential prospect. Meanwhile, Riri tried to convince Miles of the Champions and their former lives, but Miles wrote it off as trauma, and bad dreams. Riri realized that she remembered her life because of her traumatic experience fighting Thanos and was then shocked by the fact that Ms. Marvel and Snowguard were war criminals. In a effort to protect them, she forced Miles to bring her to the Swamp Queen in the Forest of the Man-Things, who welcomed Brawnhammer into the fold, before reviving a friend, Viv Vision, now the Vivid Vessel, a mechanical being that could foresee multiple futures. The Vessel informed the Swamp Queen Alliance of Sam and Eshu's new bond, and Sam's fierce loyalty to his "father." The two made plans to attack Crystalium and gain near limitless power with Sam's ability to manipulate Weirdworld's ambient energy; however, she then revealed that Eshu sent a strike force to destroy the resistance first, with Mordred at the helm. The Swamp Queen and Mordred fought, and Brawnhammer came across the Wicked Wasp, almost killing Nadia before the Vivid Vessel recognized the girl had mental confusion. The Champions and Man-Thing Army escaped, thanks to an intervention of Lady Ironheart and the Shadow-Spider. Riri brought the team together with a heartfelt speech and they then decided to take on the Master, with Mystic Marvel embiggening a bird-formed Snowgore into a huge transport, though none noticed that the Wicked Wasp had also hitched a ride. Sam, now the Nova Knight, acted to enforce Eshu's will, reveling in his new power. He battled against New Crystalium, easily besting their warriors before the other Champions arrived to do battle with the Master's army. Nova Knight and the Wicked Wasp battled against them until Lady Ironheart called out to him. Recognizing her, Sam furiously attacked her, his anger from his past jealousy having followed him into this new persona. When Brawnhammer attacked Eshu, the Nova Knight exploded his power outward, prompting the Vivid Vessel to merge with Lady Ironheart, allowing her to give their friends their true lives back. They then helped Sam understand that he didn't need power to be a good person. Sam reverts to normal and not long after, with the assurance that the Crystal Warriors he felled could be restored, the Champions returned to their home; meanwhile, Viv revealed that she had been developing feelings for Riri, and kissed her, which confused the surprised girl. Elsewhere on the Bunker, the Ultron-Minor-5768215 Unit found Sparky and after it identifies the dog as a Synthezoid, it assimilated him. | Equipment = Each member's personal equipment. | Transportation = C.M.B.; formerly Cho's Meat Wagon, a jet, and a truck. | Weapons = Each member's personal weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = * In , Viv is listing the members of the Champions Reinforecement Roster when she is cut off by Spider-Man before she can finish mentioning a character whose name starts with "S." Writer Jim Zub had no actual character in mind. He simply added the detail to make readers speculate, but intended to integrate somebody in the series whose name began with that letter if a choice good for him came up. }} | Links = }}